


The Princess Project (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Prince Bucky have been arranged to marry. You hate each other, plus Bucky already loves another, Duchess Natasha. In 3 months, you have to make the king and queen believe that Natasha is the right one for Bucky instead of you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you were little, you’ve hated Prince James. When you were eight, you were visiting his country, Astrana. After formal introductions, your mother dismissed you and the young prince to go play in the gardens. As soon as you were out of sight from your parents and James’, James pushed you into a puddle of mud. You ran to your parents crying and James defended himself saying you tripped.

When you were thirteen, James and his family were visiting your country, Lethudor. It was your birthday celebration. You spotted James flirting with one of your friends. When he was called away, you quickly went up to her and spewed lies to make her deem him unattractive. It worked. It got even better when your friend decided to spread the lies as well. That night James knew he absolutely hated you.

Five years later, you’re eighteen years old, thus you are at marrying age. It was right before lunch when you parents called you to the throne room. As soon as you entered, you noticed that King George, Queen Winnifred, and Prince James were there waiting for you.

You looked at all of them curiously, “What’s going on?”

Your mother softly smiled at you, “Y/N, now that you are eighteen you are now at marrying age.”

“Uh huh…”

Your father spoke up, “We spoke to King George and Queen Winnifred and you and Prince James are to be married.”

“WHAT?!” You and James exclaimed, then glared at each other.

“He’s repulsive!”

“She’s a brat!”

“He has no respect!”

“She’s so stuck up!

“Enough!” King George exclaimed.

“But Prince James is with someone already!” you shouted.

James’ head snapped to you, “How do you know that?!”

You rolled your eyes, “People talk, James.”

Queen Winnifred held up her hand to stop James before he even spoke, “We know of Duchess Natasha and she is not fit to wed James. She’s too wild and has no proper etiquette. She’s not like you, Y/N.”

James scoffed, “And that’s why I like Nat.”

Your jaw clenched and you were three seconds away from punching James in his princely face. You looked to the Astranian king and queen, “What if I teach her?”

“Pardon?” King George asked.

“What if I give lessons to Duchess Natasha. Shape her into the princess you want.”

“Y/N,” you mother spoke up, “do you think you could actually do that?”

“I’m very determined, mother. You know this.” she nodded.

“Why are you helping me?” James asked.

It was your turn to scoff, “Oh I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for me. There’s no way in Hell I’m marrying you.”

James’ parents were quietly discussing the matter with your parents. Within minutes, they pulled away. They agreed to your plan, but you only had six months to do it. It was time to start your princess project.


	2. Chapter 2

Within two days, you were now going to be staying in Astrana for the next six months. You room was next to James’ and you internally groaned. As you unpacked, James strolled into your room without permission.

You glared at him, “There’s a thing called knocking.”

He smirked at you as he approached your bed and flopped onto it, “My home. I do what I want.”

You looked at him, with hands on your hips, you asked, “Did you need something, James?”

“Yeah. So what kinda stuff you gonna teach, Nat?”

“Depends on how much she knows already.”

“Not much. Her parents were pretty laissez-faire with her.”

You sighed, “Great. Anyway, tell your girlfriend to come here at noon. I’ll start her lessons then.”

“Can I watch?”

“If I say no, then you’ll just come and watch anyways. So why ask?”

He shrugged, “Trying to be polite.”

“Woooow. That’s a first.”

“Whatever.” He hopped off your bed and headed towards the door, “See ya around, princess.”

“Fuck you, James!”

“You wish you could!”

* * *

At noon the next day, Natasha waltzed into the library with her hand intertwined with James’. He was whispering into her ear and she was giggling. You wanted to gag. James then leaned in for a kiss but you interrupted him, “ALRIGHT! Let’s get this thing started so I can get you all princessed up and I can get the fuck outta here!”

James smirked, “Such language coming from a proper princess.”

You rolled your eyes, “Anyway, first thing we’ll start with is posture and walking.”

Natasha looked at you incredulously, “Walking? I know how to walk.”

“Not like royalty. You walk like a seductress. That’s not what the king and queen want. They want someone classy.” You turned on your heel and walked, “There mustn’t be any sway in your hips. Your body needs to remain as still as can be when you walk. Your back must remain straight. Your chin up and your eyes forward.” You demonstrated as you instructed. You then turned back to face Natasha and Bucky, “Now, your turn.”

Natasha walked towards you looking very awkward as she tried to keep her hips from swaying. She looked at you hopefully, “Like that?”

“Not even close,” you deadpanned.

Bucky rushed up to you, “What’re you talking about? She looked fine.”

“Fine, won’t cut it, James. She needs to be perfect.” You looked at Natasha, “Are you serious about wanting to be James’ princess?”

She nodded, “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Then you have to put in your all with these lessons. I don’t want any half-assed job. I’ve spent my entire life perfecting these lessons. You only have six months. I’m not here to be nice. I’m here to do my job, so you better get your head out of the clouds. Do you understand?”

She nodded again, “Yes, your Highness.”

“Good. James hover your hands about three inches over Natasha’s hips.”

The prince did as he was told, “Like this?”

“Yes,” you answered, “Now, you’re going to follow Natasha as she walks around this room, if her hips even graze your hands, that adds another five minutes to this lesson.”

The lesson, overall, took two hours and forty-five minutes. By the time it was over, James was intimidated by you, not that he’d ever tell you that. It was exhausting but Natasha was proud of herself that she was able to get it down.

You dismissed them and the couple went back to James’ room. Nat began to anxiously pace the carpet, “Bucky, do you actually think I can do this? What if I can’t be the princess your parents want?”

James pulled Nat to him and held her face in his hands, “You can do this. I believe in you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks have gone by and, surprisingly, Natasha was starting to do very well in her lessons. Her walk and posture improved, her attitude and apparel adjusted, and her etiquette was being perfected. You were bit of a hard ass on her, but she couldn’t really blame you.

Prince James wasn’t attending today’s lesson, so it was just you and Nat. You were taking a break when she spoke up, “I really do appreciate what you’re doing, princess. You didn’t have to do this.”

You shrugged, “I know, but I really didn’t like the idea of marrying James.”

She looked at you curiously, “Why don’t you like each other? From what Bucky’s told me, you’ve hated each other since you were kids.”

You sighed, “Every chance he’s gotten, he’s taken the opportunity to make a fool out of me. I’ve done absolutely nothing to receive such treatment, yet he remains so cold towards me. No matter how much I tried, I just stuck to hating him, because he hates me too.”

Natasha leaned over and rested her hand on yours, “He’s not like that, not really. Bucky’s sweet, kind, funny, and very caring towards the people who matter to him.”

“Well I don’t matter to him, so I don’t see that side of him.” You took a last gulp from your teacup and stood up, “Alright, let’s resume.”

* * *

After the lesson, James came by to get Natasha. He was in a fairly good mood. He even smiled and greeted you, “Good afternoon, princess. How’s your day been?”

“Better until you showed up.” You mumbled.

The smile on his face faded and his jaw clenched. He was about to retort, but Nat stopped him, “Bucky, don’t.” she gave you a sympathetic look, but you didn’t notice. You were too busy cleaning up your supplies, “I need to talk to you about something,” she whispered. She then thanked you again and left the room.

“What’s wrong?” James asked.

“Do you know how Y/N feels about you?”

“She hates me.”

“Do you know why?”

He shrugged, “Ever since we were kids. I don’t think there was-”

“There was and is and that reason is you. I’m disappointed in you Bucky.”

He looked at Natasha confused, “What do you mean? What did I do?”

“She told me that ever since you met you’ve taken many opportunities to humiliate her!”

The prince stood there trying to recollect all of his encounters with you. He started from the very first encounter. He remembers pushing you into the mud and laughing at you. He remembers not getting in trouble because yours and his parents believed you tripped. He also remembers embarrassing you in front of potential boyfriends, in front of nobles, and rulers from other countries. He’s been a dick to you for many years.

“Oh.” was all he could say.

Nat shook her head, “You need to make this right, Bucky. She’s doing us a big favor. You need to repay her for this. Get to know her, send some of her favorite flowers.”

“I know nothing about her, Nat.”

“Then get to know her.” She held James’ face in her hands, “I’m making changes to myself for the better. You should too.”

* * *

The next day there wasn’t a lesson to teach so you enjoyed your time outside the gardens. You simply walked with your proxy handmaiden, Wanda, arm hooked around hers, talking. 

“Have you ever been outside the kingdom, Wanda?”

She shook her head, “Not really. Ever since our parents died, my brother and I have been going to school and working non-stop to get by.”

“How is college going for you?”

“Well I’m studying diplomacy and foreign affairs, so working here really helps with that.”

“Does Prince James know about this?”

Wanda nodded, “Yes. After meeting him at a conference, he was the one that offered me a job here.”

You were surprised, “Oh! That’s…nice.”

She agrees, “Prince James is a very generous person. He cares about his people a lot.”

You opened your mouth to retort, but James’ voice spoke up, “Princess Y/N!” You and Wanda turned to see him approaching. Wanda curtsied and he smiled, “Hi, Wan. Good to see you. Haven’t seen you around in a while. How’s your brother?”

“He’s well, thank you. And I’ve been very busy with studying and working.”

James nodded, “That’s good to hear. Don’t work yourself too hard, though. Anyway, may I borrow Princess Y/N?”

“Of course. I’ll see if your mother needs anything.” she then left leaving you and James alone.

“What do you want?” you asked with a clipped tone.

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Being a dick to you all these years.”

“…okaaayy…what are you up to?”

“What? Nothing! I just-Nat talked to me and told me what you two spoke about and I feel really bad about how I’ve treated you over the years.”

You scoffed, “A little too late for that, James.” you turned to walk away but he caught your wrist.

“Please, Y/N. I wanna make things right. Our families are close and I really don’t want to spend the rest of our lives hating each other. It’s gotten rather tiring. Plus, you’re doing Nat and I a big favor. The least I can do is start things over with you. Get to know you and be a friend, ya know?”

You looked at him suspiciously, “Your parents didn’t put you up to this?”

James groaned, “Why can’t you believe that I’m doing this out of my own free will?!”

“Because for the last ten years or so, you’ve done everything in your power to hurt me!”

“And this is me trying to make up for it!” James took a deep breath, “Please?”

You exhaled, “Fine. I’ll be…amiable towards you, James.”

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“Call me Bucky. That’s what my friends call me.”

“Fine..Bucky.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you waited in the library for Natasha to arrive. When the door opened you were surprised to see Ja-Bucky, but no Nat, “Where’s Natasha?”

As Bucky walked towards you he replied, “She was called away for diplomatic matters.”

You frowned, “I wish I was told earlier.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shrugged, “Not sure what I can do today then.”

“You can explore the kingdom?”

You gave him a curt nod, “I suppose. I’ll go find Wan-”

“N-No. I mean, explore the kingdom with me? I-I can show you around or..something?” 

You looked at him, contemplating if this was a good idea or not. Well, he did say he wanted to be friends, “Alright. Lemme just change.”

Bucky looked at you confused, “Why? You look beautiful.” The comment surprised you and himself.

“Uh..thanks. I guess I’ll just wear more comfortable shoes. I imagine we’ll be doing a lot of walking?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll meet you at the front.”

* * *

You met Bucky at the front, a limo waiting for the both of you. You had indeed decided to change. The weather was great, so you decided to wear a floral romper with a denim jacket, and white tennis shoes to match. 

You fashioned a smile, “Alright. So where are we going? Hopefully not downtown, because I’ve been there enough times.”

Bucky shook his head as he opened the door and helped you in, “No. I figured you wouldn’t want that. I’ll show you my favorite places. Places not many know about.”

You looked at him impressed, “I feel so privileged.” you said jokingly.

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, you should be.”

During the ride, you and Bucky made small talk. He talked to you about foreign affairs between his kingdom and Wakanda. Both prospering in their agricultural and technological advances. You spoke of your friendship with Princess Shuri from Wakanda.

“She’s like the little sister I always wanted. She often visits me and we just talk.”

Bucky remembered that you were an only child, “You must be lonley, having no siblings.”

“In the beginning, yes, but I got used to it.” you shook your head, “You and your sister get along?”

“Often. She can be a bit of a brat sometimes.”

“I wonder where she gets that from,” you said with a smirk.

Bucky feigned offence, “Out of the goodness of my heart, I take you out to explore my kingdom like an amazing friend that I am and you just insult me?! How dare you! I should lock you up!”

You laughed, a genuine laugh, one that Bucky has never been the cause of and it stirred something in him, “For what?!”

“For hurting the future king’s feelings! Obviously!” You lightly shoved him and he pointed his finger at you, “And you assault me?! The odds are not in your favor, princess!”

You laughed more, “Shut up, Bucky! Stop being such a drama queen!”

He scoffed, “Drama king! Excuse you!” He looked at you and you were trying not to laugh. Your struggle only made him burst into giggles, to which you joined him in. 

* * *

Throughout the day, Bucky kept surprising you. He first brought you to a bakery on the outskirts of downtown. It was run by a single father, Scott. His daughter Cassie immediately running up to Bucky when they entered. You’d never seen Bucky be so soft. He talked to Cassie animatedly and continued to make her laugh. It was quite a sight that warmed your heart. Scott also treated you to his popular sticky buns.

“You like his buns, princess?” Bucky asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

You laughed, “If you mean the baked goods, then yes.”

After that, he took you to a trail that led you to a hidden waterfall. You enjoyed the sun and hung out on the boulders that scattered the shore of the lake that the waterfalls created. Your feet swung back and forth in the cool water, “Have you taken Nat here?”

Bucky shook his head, “Not yet.”

You looked at him curiously, “Am I the first person you’ve had here?”

He rolled his eyes, “No, you’re not that special. I took my best friend, Steve here. Well, we found this place together.”

“Who’s Steve?”

“He’s a captain in my father’s army. He’s been busy lately training new recruits, which is why you probably haven’t seen him around. We met as kids. His mother, Sarah, was a seamstress and my mother often bought clothes and fabrics from her. When we were younger, he was a skinny, sickly kid. Every other day, he was in bed with something. Sarah was working day and night trying to come up with enough money to have him taken care of properly. Eventually, all that work got to her and she died of exhaustion. Steve was alone, so I begged my parents to take him in. He’s like a brother to me.”

You smiled at Bucky, “Sounds like you really care about him.”

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled to himself, “He’s a punk. Always got into a trouble. Me being the prince, I was always able to get him out of it. Came out with some cuts and bruises because of him too.” He looked at you, “What about you? You have your own Steve?”

You shrugged, “Not really. I have friends, sure, but not someone close to me like Steve is with you. Kids were mean to me throughout childhood.” You looked down at your lap in shame.

Bucky gulped, “Was that…was that because of me?” You nodded and Bucky mentally cursed himself, “Y/N, I know sorry doesn’t really cut for all the pain I’ve caused you, but I really am sorry. What I did to you was so out of line and you didn’t deserve any of it. But I’m here trying to make it better.”

You set your hand on Bucky’s, “I know. And thank you.”

“No, thank you for giving me a chance.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

Bucky just sat there, staring at you. Looking at you, really looking at you. You were beautiful. And the sun beaming down at you was creating his sort of halo effect. You looked angelic. 

Bucky found himself leaning into you. His eyes glancing down to your lips. You noticed this and you started to panic. You immediately stood up and without thinking you jumped into the pond. 

The cool water embraced you. As you emerged from the surface, you just realized what you did. And it felt great.

Bucky looked at you in shock, “Did you really just jump in there with your clothes on?!”

You laughed, “Yeah!” You went back under water and swam around the clear pond. 

Bucky just sat there, watching you. You looked so care free. Bucky’s stomach started fluttering and his heart dropped. Oh God. Is he falling for you?

* * *

Bucky never joined you in the pond. After about half and hour, you came back out and sunbathed on the rocks, letting your skin and clothes dry naturally. 

Again, you and Bucky made conversation. You tried your best not to think about Bucky almost kissing you. How could he?! He was with Natasha! But how could you? Because you wanted him to…

The sun was starting to go down and you both made your way back to the limo. During the drive there, you found yourself dozing off. With no hesitation, Bucky wrapped his arm around you and let your fall asleep in the crook of his arm. 

This felt so right and so wrong. And Bucky didn’t know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

After Bucky almost kissing you, you decided to avoid him as much as possible. You were conflicted. You were introduced to a new side of Bucky, one that made your heart want to burst out of your chest. That couldn’t happen. 

You requested Nat to tell him not to show up at her lessons, despite being confused, he obliged. Every time Bucky asked if you wanted to hang out, you shot him down. He didn’t understand. He thought that you two were doing okay and now you were avoiding him? That just wouldn’t do. He was hurt.

So after Nat left with her lesson with you, he barged into the library, “Alright! What gives?!” his loud voice startling you.

You turned around, holding your hand to your chest, “What on Earth?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for weeks! So I ask again: what gives?’

You shrugged as you passed him, “I’ve been busy.”

Bucky followed you out, “Bullshit! I’ve been asking around and you haven’t been doing jack shit!”

You snapped at him, “I don’t appreciate you talking to me like that, James.”

Bucky scoffed, “So it’s James again? I thought we were passed all this! I thought we were doing okay!”

You shook your head, “It doesn’t matter. Our friendship doesn’t matter. Natasha is almost done with her lessons. She’s improved immensely, so my time here will be cut short, which means we don’t have to see each other again unless necessary.”

“Why are you doing this?!’

“Because you’re going to marry, Natasha! Once you’re with her, you’ll forget all about me. So there’s no point. None! So just forget about this forming friendship. Drop it. It’s not happening. You go be with your love and I’ll be left alone. Again.” after your last word, you spun on your heel and ran to your rooms. A loud slam echoing off the walls. 

Bucky ran his hand down his face in frustration. How the hell can he fix this? He had to fix this?

* * *

The next day, Natasha’s lessons finally ended. You gave her a congratulatory hug and made your way to the throne room to speak with the king and queen. 

Nat stood in-between you and Bucky. You stood there vocalizing your reports on Natasha’s changes. Your eyes shined with pride, something that Bucky noticed and found endearing. He, of course, noticed the changes in Nat and he couldn’t help but be reminded of you. It was like Nat was you, but not. He’d never admit it, but at one point, Bucky yearned for you to be in Nat’s place. A thought he shot down immediately. You didn’t want him. At all. A fact that made his chest hurt.

“And James?” Bucky looked up at his mother’s voice, 

“Sorry?”

“Do you think Nat is ready?”

He looked at Nat, she looking at him. Hope filled her eyes as she shyly smiled at him. He quickly glanced at you, your eyes were down, looking at your feet. He just wished you would look at him. He then look at his parents, “Absolutely.”

King George nodded, “We’ll put her to the test. Next weekend, we’re holding a ball for Rebecca’s birthday. There will be a formal dinner held.” he stared straight at Natasha, “This will be your chance to see how much you’ve learned.”

Nat nodded, “Of course, your highness.”

He then looked at you, “Princess Y/N, you will attend as well.”

You looked at him confused, “Pardon?”

He chuckled, “Surely, you’d like to see your hard work put into action?”

You sighed in defeat, “If you insist your majesty.”

* * *

Throughout the week, you found yourself spending a lot of time with Princess Rebecca. She was very knowledgeable and kind, and just a wonderful person to be around. One day, you were spending time with her in the gardens.

“You’ve caused my brother a lot of distress, Y/N,” she said with a smirk.

You waved her comment off, “He’ll get over it.”

She shook her head, “I don’t think he will. He’s asked a lot about you. How you’re doing, if you’ve spoken about him. What have you done to him?" she asked with a giggle.

You sighed, “He’s just butthurt that I’ve decided not to be his friend anymore.”

“You decided that after hanging out with him for a day?”

“Becca, you don’t understand. Once he and Natasha get married, I’ll be all alone again. He says he’ll be there for me, but I highly doubt it. People have said that to me all the time…they never kept their promise. I’m just saving myself from hurting again. This has happened too many times. I can’t let it happen again. Besides, he’ll never have to deal with me again. I’m sure he’d eventually see what a blessing that’ll be.”

* * *

The day of Rebecca’s party came and you were relieved. Finally, once this day was over you could go back to your country and forget about Bucky.

Throughout the day, you distracted yourself with helping prepare for the party. You set up decorations with Wanda and helped lay out the food. A lot of the servants were confused by your actions, but the more help the better, right?

Rebecca even started to help. You stood on a latter, hanging up streamers along the walls. Rebecca assisted with handing you tape talking to you throughout the time. 

And Bucky? Bucky stood across the hall watching you. Enjoying the smile on your face and your burst of giggles. Last night, after being intimate with Natasha, he came to a disturbing conclusion: he liked you. Really liked you. But you wanted nothing to do with him, afraid you’d be cast aside. Bucky was conflicted. He felt so guilty. Natasha worked so hard to be the person his parents would approve of. And how did he repay her? By falling for someone else. Fate was too cruel.

“Y/N!” at the sound of his sister’s cries, his eyes focused on you. You were losing your balance on the latter. Without a second thought, Bucky rushed over to the otherside of the hall, holding out his arms. You fell off the latter, closing your eyes, awaiting for the impact of the hard floor, but it never came.

“Are you okay?” You opened your eyes and met with familiar blue ones.

You quickly scrambled out of Bucky’s arms, “Y-Yeah. Thanks.” You turned to Rebecca, “I forgot I had something to do. I’ll see you at the party.” You ran out of the hall, Bucky’s cries falling deaf upon your ears.

Bucky’s shoulders sagged and Rebecca patted her brother’s shoulders, “It’s okay, Jamie.”

He shook his head, “No, it isn’t, Becca. I’m fucked! Nat’s done so much to be the princess mom and dad wants her to be and I end up falling for Y/N! I’m royally fucked! How the hell am I gonna get out of this? If I go forth with marrying Nat, I feel like I’ll never be happy. If I end up telling her I don’t wanna marry her, she’ll hate me forever that may result in breaking the alliance with us. What the fuck is my life right now?!”

“Just follow your heart, Jamie.” 

He scoffed, “Easier said than done. My life isn’t the only one at stake here…”

* * *

“-and he caught me and I just stared into his eyes-those beautiful blue eyes! God, they’re so blue-anyway, and I panicked! I can’t stand to be near him because when I am, I just feel my heart breaking and this whole situation is so fucked up! Wanda, what am I supposed to do?!” you rambled as you paced around your room. Wanda sat on your bed listening to you.

You fell back onto your bed with an “oomph!” and looked at your handmaiden and friend. She shrugged, “Honestly, I’m not sure what to tell you, Y/N.”

You frowned at her, “Thanks, Wanda. You’re a lot of help,” you said sarcastically. You groaned, “Fuck it. After tonight, I’m leaving this place and never coming back again.”

Wanda giggled, “Dramatic. So you’re just going to forget about me?”

Your face softened, “Of course not. I’ll send a car or plane or boat or whatever you prefer for you to visit me.”

She smiled wide, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

You hopped off your bed, “Alright. Now let’s start packing my things.”

* * *

As Bucky headed towards the hall, he had in his mind to talk to you. No matter how many times you shot him down or tried to avoid you, he was going to talk to you and you were going to listen. Like it or not, his words will be heard. 

He entered the hall and music was playing. Family and friends of his family were scattered about. Some were dancing, some were chatting, some were drinking. A typical party. 

His eyes scanned the room for you and he spotted you by the dessert table with Wanda. You looked amazing. You wore this [sky blue dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hottopic.com%2Fproduct%2Fdisney-cinderella-corset-ball-gown-plus-size%2F11007329.html&t=NWJlOTA2OGI3ZDc3OTNjNWMzNzMyMzEyNDk4Y2ZjZGE5YzQ0YWU1MyxpeG5XV29sNA%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173454364091%2Fthe-princess-project-part-5-fandom-marvel&m=1&ts=1614626320) that reminded him of Cinderella.

He was just about to walk towards you, until his sister’s arrival was announced. Everyone turned towards the doors and applauded as she entered. Bucky smiled and walked up to his sister, offering his arm, “You look beautiful, Becca.”

She smiled back, “Thanks, Jamie.”

Throughout the night, you were basically a wallflower. You hung around Wanda a lot, just watching everyone. You constantly spotted Natasha and observed how restrained and reserved she now was. She spoke politely with other guests and she danced with a few, knowing exactly how to waltz now. When she ate, she ate respectively and exactly how you taught her. She was absolutely perfect. The idea made you proud, but it also hurt you. 

After dinner, that’s when the party went full swing. Many of the older nobles decided to leave, which left the younger ones to let loose and be more free. You noted that Natasha did just that, but in consideration. She hung herself off Bucky, of course. They were perfect together, you had to admit. Despite you hating their lovey dovey attitude, you knew they were made for each other.

You sat at a table all by yourself. You insisted on Wanda dancing with her crush, Bucky’s fencing coach, Vision. They loved each other as well. That was blatantly clear. And you were left all alone again.

You stood up, drying the impending tears from your eyes and walked swiftly towards the exit. Your abruptness made you noticeable to Bucky, whom was by the drinks table. This was his chance. He quickly set his glass onto the table and ran after you. 

You ran up the stairs and towards your rooms, ignoring the echoes of footsteps that followed you.

“Y/N! Wait!” You knew that voice.

“Leave me alone, James!” you called out.

“Y/N, please!” he ran after you. You pushed your door open and right as you were about to shut it, Bucky burst in. 

You stumbled back, your face stern, “James, leave!”

“No!” he noticed your teary eyes and his voice softened, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

You shook your head, “It doesn’t matter.”

Bucky swiftly approached you, “It does matter, Y/N. You’re crying.”

You whimpered as he wiped your tears away with his thumbs, “Please, go away.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m hurting. I’m all alone and-and I hate it.”

“But you’re not alone.”

“Yes, I am. Wanda has Vision. You have Natasha. Rebecca has her friends. I have no one.”

“You have me. I told you-”

“You don’t mean though. No one ever does.”

Bucky’s face hardened. He was upset. Upset that you didn’t take his promise seriously. Upset at all the people who’s hurt you. He took your face in his hands and rested his forehead against yours, “I’m here, Y/N. I’ll always be here. You have me. You’re not alone.” without even thinking, he leaned forward and captured your lips. He felt more tears falls, the wetness transferring to his cheeks.

You pulled away, “Stop. This…stop playing with my emotions, James. It’s cruel.”

“Y/N, I know it may be too late to say this, but I like you.”

“You can’t! Not after everything we’ve gone through! After everything I’ve done! You can’t just throw it away!”

“I’d throw everything away for you.”

You turned your back to him and sighed, “One night.”

“Huh?” 

“Let’s just enjoy this one night together and then we’ll go our separate ways.”

Bucky looked at you confused, “Y/N-”

“I’d rather have one night with you than none at all. James, we have our own duties for our countries. I’m not letting you ruin your future for me. So please, let’s just enjoy this night while we can.”

“Okay.”

That night was filled with stolen kisses in your room. You held each other close as you laid in your bed. You talked about anything your mind came up with. 

As you began to fall asleep, you heard Bucky mumble, “I wish things were different.”

You replied before drifting off, “Me too.”

* * *

The next morning, Bucky tried to cuddle with you, but he found your side of the bed empty. He sat up looking around, “Y/N?”

He heard a honk outside the window and he got up, walking out onto the balcony. He looked below to see a car donning your country’s flag. Servants were bringing your luggage into the car. He watched as you eventually walked out, Wanda and Rebecca in tow. You turned and hugged them both. The faint sound of your giggling reached his ears. 

Bucky found himself clenching his fists and his eyes starting to water. You were really leaving without saying good-bye to him?

Feeling someone’s eyes on you, you looked up to see Bucky. His eyes were filled with so much hurt. Before getting into the car, you mouthed, “I’m sorry.” the door was shut and a few seconds later, the car drove off with you in it. 

It was for the best wasn’t it? 


	6. Epilogue

Bucky stared up at the palace. His nerves getting the best of him. Him and his family were in Lethudor to celebrate the twenty years of your parents’ reign. It’s been six months since you left Astrana without saying good-bye. He tried to move on, he really did. But he just couldn’t.

* * *

_Days after your departure, Bucky decided to speak with Natasha. He was anxious. He didn’t know if Nat was going to blow up at him or what. Whatever happens, he deserves it._

_“You wanted to speak with me?” she asked curiously as she entered the library, the place where everything started.  
_

_He took a deep breath, “I…I’m not entirely sure about my feelings anymore.”_

_Nat hung her head down, “It’s because of Y/N, isn’t it?”_

_Bucky nodded, “Yes, but she didn’t do anything. It was all me. I just-I just feel like there’s something there. Something that wasn’t there before and I can’t help but wonder about it. Ya know?”_

_Nat nodded, “Actually, I do.”_

_He looked at her with surprise, “Really?”_

_“Yeah, my best friend, Clint. We’ve known each other since we were young and…I’m not sure. I sometimes get these feelings, but because he’s my best friend, I don’t act upon them.”  
_

_Bucky took Nat’s hand, “I’m sorry. You did all those lessons fo-”_

_“It wasn’t for nothing. Maybe now, my father will take me seriously.”  
_

_Bucky kissed the back of Nat’s hand, “I’m really sorry, Nat.”_

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek, “It’s alright. Some things happen for a reason.”_

* * *

Rebecca stepped up and stood next to her brother, “Are you just going to stare at the place or are you going to walk inside?” she said with a smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Just tryin’ to pluck up the courage. It’s been months since I’ve last seen her. I don’t know what to expect.”

“Expect nothing and just go for it, Jamie.” She pat her brother’s shoulder and entered the palace. 

“Some things happen for a reason,” he muttered to himself.

He walked in and was escorted to the ballroom where the celebration was being held. Bucky’s parents and Rebecca were already speaking to your parents. You were nowhere near them. 

Bucky stood on his tiptoes crying to scout every single corner of the room, “Where are you?” he said to himself.

“Looking for me?” you asked, startling him. You laughed and Bucky’s entire body eased.

He took your hand and kissed it, “Hello, princess. You’re looking exceptionally beautiful today.”

“Thank you….I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Oh?”

“I figured you’d be upset with me, that I left without saying good-bye. It would hurt too much if I did.”

“Natasha and I broke up,” he blurted out.

“Oh.”

“We…we realized that we weren’t meant for each other.” Bucky shook his head and scowled, “My whole life, I couldn’t stand you-”

“Wow, Bucky, what a compliment.”

“It’s true. Whenever I saw you, my heart started beating faster, I would do anything to get some reaction out of you, I would always try to rile you up. And I guess I’m just realizing it now that-that it was because I…I liked you.”

You scoffed, “Well that’s a stupid way of showing it.”

Bucky shrugged, “I’m a stupid person.”

You chuckled, “Yes, you are. But you’re also funny, kind, smart, and charming.” 

Bucky gave you a fond smile, “Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?”

“How about _I_ take _you_ on a date? You showed me your favorite places in Astrana. Now it’s my turn to show you my favorite places in Lethudor.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Sounds perfect.” 


End file.
